"Aftermath: Lights, Camera, Action!" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@ChefHatchet> -- START -- 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> *screen flashes to Chef Hatchet sitting on a large sofa on the Studio Drama Aftermath Show stage as audience begins to cheer wildly* 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> Yeah, yeah, I get it, it's exciting. 16:01 * ChefHatchet rolls eyes as the music fades out. 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> Welcome to the Studio Drama Aftermath Show! 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> My name's Chef Hatchet, but my friends call me Chef. 16:02 <@ChefHatchet> AS YOU ARE NOT MY FRIENDS, YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS CHEF HATCHET. 16:02 <@ChefHatchet> *crickets chirp* 16:02 <@ChefHatchet> I'm the host of the brand-new, totally "off the hook"... whatever that means... Studio Drama Aftermath Segment! 16:02 <@ChefHatchet> And I'm comin' to YOU losers live from the aftermath studio to dish everything Studio Drama-related. 16:02 <@ChefHatchet> Speakin' of losers, please welcome... 16:02 <@ChefHatchet> Ah, crap. Where did the peanut gallery go? 16:03 <@Eva|Sadie> S: We're right here! *walks in* 16:03 <@ChefHatchet> *audience cheers wildly* 16:03 * Zeke|Cody enters. 16:03 <@Zeke|Cody> E: Yo, yo, yo! 16:03 <@Zeke|Cody> E: The Zeke's in the house! 16:03 * Courtney| angrily walks in with her arms folded. 16:04 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: *Enters holding Tyler's hand* 16:04 * Tyler| enters and smiles at Bridgette. 16:04 <@Eva|Sadie> S: *takes a seat* 16:04 <@Zeke|Cody> C: *sits next to Courtney* 16:04 <@Zeke|Cody> C: :| 16:04 <@Zeke|Cody> C: ;) 16:05 * Courtney| pushes Cody off of the couch and onto the ground. 16:05 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: *Sits* 16:05 <@ChefHatchet> A'ight, so! Here's how the aftermath segments will work. 16:05 <@ChefHatchet> Every challenge, after one of the fourteen castmates is kicked off Studio Drama... 16:05 <@ChefHatchet> They will join us here, in the aftermath studio, for a personal interview and grilling. 16:05 <@ChefHatchet> But since STUPID-o Drama has not started yet, today's all about the losers who didn't make it into season two. 16:06 <@ChefHatchet> THAT MEANS YOU. 16:06 <@ChefHatchet> *screen abruptly pans over to the peanut gallery* 16:06 <@Zeke|Cody> E: *picks nose* 16:06 <@ChefHatchet> *screen abruptly pans back over to Chef* 16:06 <@ChefHatchet> Today, we'll be individually interviewing THESE half-wits seated in the peanut gallery of failure. 16:06 <@ChefHatchet> First up, it's everyone's favorite fat boy... Owen! 16:07 <@ChefHatchet> *audience cheers wildly* 16:07 <@ChefHatchet> Owen, please make your way onto the couch, where you may rest your large BEHIND for the interview. 16:07 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: I'm already sitting.... 16:07 <@ChefHatchet> On THIS couch, IDIOT BOY. :@ 16:07 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: *Gulps and moves over* 16:07 <@ChefHatchet> Time for your first question. 16:08 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Uh....Sure...I mean can I go pee first? 16:08 <@ChefHatchet> I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR BLADDER ISSUES, BOY. 16:08 <@ChefHatchet> DO YOU UNDERSTAND? 16:08 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Yes Chef sir! 16:08 <@ChefHatchet> Question one: how did it feel being the first person kicked off in season one? 16:08 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Awww man, good one! 16:09 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: I was hoping to last a bit longer...But after seeing what the others went through, it wasn't too big of a loss. I mean I got to try your scrumptious food and met really great people....Except for some. 16:09 <@ChefHatchet> *audience cheers wildly* 16:09 <@ChefHatchet> People say, next to Geoff, you're the nicest guy on the island. 16:09 <@ChefHatchet> But even Party Dude has enemies. 16:09 <@ChefHatchet> Who are the "some" people you DON'T like? 16:09 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Uh....I really don't think I don't like anyone. *nervous chuckling* 16:10 <@ChefHatchet> IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER WITHIN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS, I WILL CHOP YOU INTO PIECES WITH MY CHEF'S KNIFE. 16:10 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: *Gulp* Okay, well maybe Heather, because...She's Heather. Maybe Gwen because of she can be such a downer. But that's it. 16:10 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Aw, now I feel bad for saying that! :( 16:10 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Don't worry, Owen! 16:10 <@Eva|Sadie> S: I don't like Gwen, either!! 16:10 <@Eva|Sadie> S: She was totally mean! :o 16:11 <@ChefHatchet> DID I ASK THE FAME HOGGER TO SPEAK? 16:11 <@ChefHatchet> 'CAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING THE FAME HOGGER TO SPEAK. 16:11 <@Eva|Sadie> S: :( 16:11 <@ChefHatchet> *audience gasps* 16:11 <@ChefHatchet> Question three: what is your most disgusting habit? @Owen 16:11 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Huh? A disgusting habit.....I don't remember having one....I mean, some people call burping a disgusting habit, but I think it's a form of art! 16:12 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: And then there's my gassiness! *Farts a little on accident* Oops! 16:12 <@ChefHatchet> *audience reacts grossed out* 16:12 * Courtney| plugs nose. 16:12 <@ChefHatchet> You sicken me. >~> 16:12 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Sorry. :( 16:12 <@ChefHatchet> QUESTION NUMBER FOUR. 16:13 <@ChefHatchet> What would you have done with the million dollars if you won in Camp Drama's final competition? 16:13 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: What would I have done? Huh....Well... 16:13 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: If I had a chance for a million dollars, I would probably throw everyone a big party like my buddy Geoff did! ....Or just load up on food. :) 16:13 <@ChefHatchet> BORING. 16:13 * ChefHatchet gets up from the sofa and points back to the peanut gallery. 16:13 <@ChefHatchet> GO SIT OVER THERE. 16:14 <@ChefHatchet> YOUR ANSWERS DO NOT INTEREST ME. 16:14 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: *Moves sadly* 16:14 <@ChefHatchet> *sits back down* A'ight. 16:14 <@ChefHatchet> Next up is the man from the farm himself, EZEKIEL. 16:14 <@Zeke|Cody> *hops from the peanut gallery to the main couch* 16:14 <@Zeke|Cody> E: YO, YO, YO!!! 16:15 <@Zeke|Cody> E: What up, Studio Drama peeps?! 16:15 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Zeke, wow....Since when did you get all....Confident? 16:15 <+Courtney|> Yeah, it's REALLY starting to get irritating. 16:15 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Not what I meant, Courtney. 16:15 <@Zeke|Cody> E: Hey, Bridge, good question! Ever since Camp D ended, I got my mojo back and I'm ready to win Season 2. 16:15 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: But you aren't even in Season 2! 16:16 <@Zeke|Cody> E: Doesn't mean I can't come back, eh? 16:16 <@Zeke|Cody> E: Ooh, Chef! 16:16 <@Zeke|Cody> E: Can I ask a question? I have a medical concern, y'see? 16:16 <@Zeke|Cody> E: I-I can't sit in the peanut gallery. I got a peanut allergy, eh? 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> I will not dignify that stupidity with a response. 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> QUESTION NUMBER ONE. 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> How'd it feel to be the most ANNOYING contestant on Camp Wawanakwa? 16:17 <@Zeke|Cody> E: Wawanakwa? Wasn't it Camp DRAMA? 16:17 <+Courtney|> Wawanakwa was the NAME of the camp, Homeschool! 16:17 <+Courtney|> Ugh! *stands up* 16:17 <+Courtney|> Can't we just skip him and give ME a turn? @Chef 16:17 <@Zeke|Cody> E: No wait, I'll answer! 16:17 <@Zeke|Cody> E: I think Heather was the most annoying one. 16:18 <@Zeke|Cody> E: She was wicked nasty, eh? 16:18 <@ChefHatchet> *audience laughs* 16:18 <@ChefHatchet> Speakin' of Heather... 16:18 <@ChefHatchet> She orchestrated your elimination. 16:18 <@ChefHatchet> Any lessons learned? 16:18 <@Zeke|Cody> E: I never liked her! Or the orchestra she was apart of! 16:19 * ChefHatchet twitches. 16:19 <@Eva|Sadie> E: *under breath* What an idiot... 16:19 <@ChefHatchet> CONTINUING. 16:19 <@ChefHatchet> Does it pain you to know that you ain't good enough to be brought back for another season? 16:19 <@Zeke|Cody> E: Yeah, man. It hurts to see all my friends go off and become successful while I'm stuck isolated here, eh? 16:19 <@ChefHatchet> Yes, yes, it does. 16:19 <@ChefHatchet> FINAL QUESTION. 16:20 <@ChefHatchet> Ezekiel... our audience has been dying to know... what's under that toque? :| 16:20 <@Zeke|Cody> E: :| 16:20 <@ChefHatchet> ... 16:20 <@Zeke|Cody> E: ... 16:20 <@Zeke|Cody> E: *runs off screaming* 16:20 <@ChefHatchet> WHAT?! 16:21 <@ChefHatchet> COME BACK HERE. 16:21 <@Eva|Sadie> S: *gasps* 16:21 * ChefHatchet sighs obnoxiously. 16:21 <@ChefHatchet> A'ight, forget it. Next up is Mr. Rage-a-holic himself... 16:21 <@ChefHatchet> ... Eva. 16:21 <@Eva|Sadie> E: I'M A GIRL. 16:22 <@ChefHatchet> :| 16:22 <@ChefHatchet> Uhhh... you sure? 16:22 <@Eva|Sadie> E: OBVIOUSLY. *snorts* 16:22 <@Eva|Sadie> E: *storms over to Chef and sits down* 16:22 <@Eva|Sadie> E: Now, let's just get this over with! 16:22 * ChefHatchet shrugs. 16:23 <@ChefHatchet> So, Eva... 16:23 <@ChefHatchet> Normally, I wouldn't even wanna talk to you due to your body odor and chest hair... 16:23 <@Eva|Sadie> E: I don't HAVE chest hair. :@ 16:23 <@Eva|Sadie> E: I. 16:23 <@Eva|Sadie> E: AM. 16:23 <@Eva|Sadie> E: A. 16:23 <@Eva|Sadie> E: GIRL. 16:24 <@ChefHatchet> Man, you don't need to start trippin'. :@ 16:24 <@Eva|Sadie> E: MAN?! >.>" 16:24 <@ChefHatchet> Uh, new topic... how are those anger problems? 16:24 <@Eva|Sadie> E: My ANGER MANAGEMENT THERAPIST says they're getting better! 16:24 <@Eva|Sadie> E: But when I think about being excluded from season two... 16:24 <@Eva|Sadie> E: The fire just starts right back up again. :@ 16:25 <@ChefHatchet> Yeah... 16:25 <@ChefHatchet> It must really suck to see all of your friends back for one more shot at the money while you're just here rottin' like a year-old spud. 16:25 <@Eva|Sadie> E: I'M NOT ROTTING. :@ 16:25 <@Eva|Sadie> E: *gets up and picks up a nearby chair* 16:25 <@Eva|Sadie> E: RAGH. 16:25 <@Eva|Sadie> E: *hurls it into the audience* 16:26 <@ChefHatchet> *audience gasps* 16:26 <@ChefHatchet> O_O" 16:26 <@ChefHatchet> SECURITY. 16:26 <@Eva|Sadie> E: NO. NO. :@ 16:26 <@Zeke|Cody> Security: *grabs Eva* 16:26 <@Eva|Sadie> E: LET ME GO. 16:27 <@Eva|Sadie> E: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, LET ME GO! 16:27 <@Zeke|Cody> Security: *pulls her off the set* 16:27 <@Eva|Sadie> E: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! THIS ISN'T THE END! 16:27 <@ChefHatchet> *audience laughs* 16:27 <@Eva|Sadie> S: *giggles* 16:27 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Bye, Eva!! :B 16:27 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Ooh, when is it my turn? :D 16:28 <+Courtney|> Shut up, Tweedle-Dumb. 16:28 <+Courtney|> No one even WANTS to see you go. 16:28 <@Eva|Sadie> S: That's so mean! 16:28 <+Courtney|> LIFE is mean! 16:28 <+Courtney|> Just like how I didn't get into season two. I was team captain! 16:28 <+Courtney|> IT SHOULD BE ME. 16:29 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: We get it, Courtney! No offense, but can't you put that to rest for a while? 16:29 <+Courtney|> Oh, SHUT IT, surfer girl! 16:29 <@ChefHatchet> *audience gasps* 16:29 <@ChefHatchet> Alright, alright, settle down. 16:29 <@ChefHatchet> Next up is our fourth guest, Sadie. Please give it up for the crazy girl. 16:29 <@ChefHatchet> *audience cheers wildly* 16:30 <@Eva|Sadie> S: *walks up to the sofa* Hi, guys, hi!! 16:30 <@Eva|Sadie> S: *sits down* Wow, I'm just SO excited to be starring in this next season! :D 16:30 <@ChefHatchet> You are NOT the star. 16:30 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Of course I am! 16:30 <@Eva|Sadie> S: I'm in the aftermath shows. 16:30 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Good enough for MEEE. :) 16:31 <@ChefHatchet> Mmmmhmmm. Well, we'll just see about that. 16:31 <@ChefHatchet> When you were voted off Camp Drama, how did you feel? 16:31 <@Eva|Sadie> S: As much as I respect Courtney's leadership skills, SHE should've been kicked off instead! SHE SUCKS. 16:31 <@Eva|Sadie> S: And personally, Chef, I HATE her. 16:31 <+Courtney|> :o 16:31 <+Courtney|> Hey! I'm RIGHT here! 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> You're also completely nuts now. 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> When did THAT happen? 16:32 <@Eva|Sadie> S: I'm not NUTS. 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> Our audience polls say otherwise. ;) 16:32 <@Eva|Sadie> S: I'M NOT. :@ 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> :| 16:33 <@ChefHatchet> Uhhh... okay... 16:33 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Really, I swear, Chef! 16:33 <@Eva|Sadie> S: I just love attention! :D 16:33 <@ChefHatchet> *clears throat* But our audience polls indicate... :| 16:33 <@Eva|Sadie> S: THE AUDIENCE CAN SUCK IT. :@ 16:33 <@ChefHatchet> *audience gasps* 16:34 <@ChefHatchet> *gulps* Well, uh... 16:34 <@ChefHatchet> What about your friendship with Katie? Is that still the same? 16:34 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Oh, I DO miss her a lot, but I think she's mad that I got to return to the film lot and she didn't. 16:34 <@Eva|Sadie> S: She just needs to get over it. 16:34 <@ChefHatchet> You DIDN'T return to the film lot. :@ 16:34 <@Eva|Sadie> S: SO DID! You're in denial. 16:35 <@ChefHatchet> Seems like your friendship is on the rocks. 16:35 <@ChefHatchet> Just like your mental health. 16:35 <@Eva|Sadie> S: :@ 16:35 <@ChefHatchet> *audience laughs* 16:35 <@ChefHatchet> Yeah, you really is crazy, though. :| 16:35 <@ChefHatchet> But since this is a reality TV program and we try our hardest to exploit crazy as much as possible... 16:36 <@ChefHatchet> HOW ABOUT A REENACTMENT OF YOUR INFAMOUS TALENT SHOW PERFORMANCE? :D 16:36 <@Eva|Sadie> S: :o 16:36 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Of course!! 16:36 <@Eva|Sadie> S: I'd LOVE to recreate my finest moment! 16:36 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Be right back! *runs offstage* 16:36 <@ChefHatchet> Next, it's Tyler. 16:37 <@ChefHatchet> Lanky boy, make your way onto the stage. 16:37 * Tyler| trips over shoelace while going to sit and lands on the couch. 16:37 <@ChefHatchet> ... 16:37 <@ChefHatchet> WITHOUT falling. 16:37 <+Tyler|> Sorry about that! 16:37 * Tyler| gets up and brushes himself off before sitting on the couch. 16:37 <+Tyler|> Okay, ready! 16:38 <+Tyler|> Fire away, Chef. 16:38 <@ChefHatchet> *clears throat, takes out cue card and reads off it* 16:38 <@ChefHatchet> Tell us about your experience on Camp Drama, Tyler. 16:38 <@ChefHatchet> Did you meet anyone special, besides that SURFER GIRL you've been lockin' lips with for the last seven weeks? >~> 16:38 <+Tyler|> Oh, well uh, me and Bridge are super close and I love her. There's no one else I'd rather be with. 16:38 <+Tyler|> But there are lots of other cool guys, too. Like Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, DJ, Owen and Cody. 16:39 <+Tyler|> I made a LOT of new friends, man! 16:39 <@ChefHatchet> Boring. 16:39 <@ChefHatchet> Tell us something REALLY interesting! *snicker* 16:39 <+Tyler|> Like what? 16:39 <@ChefHatchet> Did you have any girlfriends BEFORE Bridgette? ;) 16:40 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: :o 16:40 <+Tyler|> Well I mean... 16:40 <+Tyler|> Yeah, uh... 16:40 <+Tyler|> Like two though, and they weren't serious. :s 16:41 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: You WHAT? 16:41 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: *Scoff* You never told me that! 16:41 <@ChefHatchet> *audience gasps* 16:41 <+Tyler|> I-I mean! 16:41 * ChefHatchet rolls eyes. 16:42 <@ChefHatchet> You ain't gettin' any more intriguin', boy. 16:42 <@ChefHatchet> Tell us, who do you hate on season two the most? 16:42 <+Tyler|> Heather. 16:42 <+Tyler|> But no one likes her anyway so... 16:42 <@ChefHatchet> STILL BORING. 16:42 <+Tyler|> Yeah, but! 16:43 <@ChefHatchet> NEXT. 16:43 <@ChefHatchet> SURFER GIRL, YOU UP. 16:43 * Tyler| sighs and sits at peanut gallery without tripping this time. 16:43 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: *sits* 16:43 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Hey Chef. 16:43 <@ChefHatchet> There will be no "Hey Chef"s. 16:44 <@ChefHatchet> ONTO THE INTERVIEW. 16:44 <@ChefHatchet> Who are you rooting on in Studio Drama? 16:44 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Oh gosh, I don't know....There's so many people that I think deserve to win. I guess mainly Beth. I always was closest to her. 16:44 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Then I'd have to say Geoff for being so easy to talk to, Leshawna for being such a stand-up gal, and Gwen for being so cool. 16:44 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: *Sigh* I just hope Noah doesn't get anywhere NEAR that million. 16:44 <@ChefHatchet> Sounds like you've been holdin' a grudge against your ex-teammate. 16:45 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Oh trust me, if you had to put up with him, you'd feel the same. 16:45 * Courtney| exhales sharply. 16:45 <+Courtney|> Tell me about it. 16:45 <@ChefHatchet> Onto a new topic. 16:45 <@ChefHatchet> Bridgette, we all wanna know... 16:45 <@ChefHatchet> Why Tyler? 16:46 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Oh. 16:46 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Well, I don't know....We're both athletes, if surfing is considered a sport...And he has a goofy charm to him. 16:46 <@ChefHatchet> Get back to your seat. >~> 16:46 <@ChefHatchet> You've embarrassed yourself long enough. 16:46 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: But I didn't even get to really answer..... 16:46 <@ChefHatchet> NOW, SOLDIER, NOW. 16:47 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: *Sighs and moves back to peanut gallery* 16:47 <@Zeke|Cody> C: *to Bridgette* Aw, don't worry Bridge! I don't think you're embarrassing. 16:47 <@Zeke|Cody> C: You're cool. :) 16:47 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: *Sighs at Cody and looks away* 16:47 <@ChefHatchet> YO. 16:47 <@ChefHatchet> FLIRTY BOY. YOU'RE UP NEXT. 16:48 <@Zeke|Cody> C: *gulps and quietly sits down* 16:48 <@ChefHatchet> ALRIGHT. 16:48 <@ChefHatchet> NOW, since you LOVE interrupting my show... 16:48 <@Zeke|Cody> C: Sorry, Chef! I... 16:48 <@ChefHatchet> You're doing it AGAIN. >~> 16:48 <@Zeke|Cody> C: Oh, whoops. :( 16:49 <@ChefHatchet> Do you feel bad that you're such a loser? 16:49 <@Zeke|Cody> C: Loser? No way! And even if I was... 16:49 <@Zeke|Cody> C: I can move on from that. I moved on from Izzy. 16:49 <@Zeke|Cody> C: Now I'm going after more mature girls. 16:49 <@Zeke|Cody> C: *winks at Bridgette* ;) 16:49 <+Bridgette|> :| 16:50 * Tyler| glares at Cody. 16:50 <@ChefHatchet> Oh. 16:50 <@ChefHatchet> So you think you're MR. BIG SHOT NOW? 16:50 <@Zeke|Cody> C: Uhhh. 16:50 <@Zeke|Cody> C: I dunno. :| 16:50 <@ChefHatchet> You think you're the BIG MAN ON CAMPUS? 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> WELL, GUESS WHAT? 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> *grabs Cody by the collar* 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> :@ 16:51 <@Zeke|Cody> C: Hey, lay off, man! 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> *throws Cody into a stage light* 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> :@ 16:52 <@Zeke|Cody> C: *hits and falls to the stage, wincing* 16:52 <@ChefHatchet> *audience makes horrified reaction noises* 16:52 <@ChefHatchet> A'IGHT. 16:52 <@ChefHatchet> COURTNEY'S UP. 16:52 <+Courtney|> Hm? Sorry. I was falling asleep because of how boring this is. >.> 16:52 <@ChefHatchet> Maggot, do you WANT an interview or not? 16:53 <+Courtney|> Fine, I'll take it. 16:53 * Courtney| walks over to the sofa and angrily sits down. 16:53 <+Courtney|> Glad I'm FINALLY getting a chance to speak my mind! 16:53 <+Courtney|> I have a lot to say about Camp Drama that the audience hasn't heard yet. 16:53 <@ChefHatchet> Yeah, whatever. 16:53 <@ChefHatchet> Your first question is... 16:54 <@Eva|Sadie> S: WAIT. 16:54 <@Eva|Sadie> S: *is at the top of the stage* 16:54 <@Eva|Sadie> S: I'M HERE TO RE-ENACT MY FINEST MOMENT. 16:54 <@ChefHatchet> *audience gasps* 16:54 <@ChefHatchet> *looks concerned* 16:54 <@ChefHatchet> Aw, crud. :| 16:55 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: OH, NO! 16:55 <@Zeke|Cody> C: Sadie! 16:55 <@Zeke|Cody> C: Get down from there, man! 16:55 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Is she gonna be okay? D: 16:55 <+Courtney|> Do I LOOK like I care? @Owen 16:55 <+Courtney|> Let's get on with this already! 16:55 <@Zeke|Cody> E: Sadie, you better get down or you'll hurt yourself! 16:56 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Don't worry, everyone, I'm fine! 16:56 <@Eva|Sadie> S: Now check THIS out!! 16:56 <@Eva|Sadie> S: *dives off stage* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 16:56 * Courtney| gasps. 16:56 <@Eva|Sadie> S: *flies through the stage, leaving a giant hole in the middle of the floor* 16:57 <@ChefHatchet> DANG! 16:57 * Courtney| sighs. 16:57 <+Courtney|> Typical. *shakes head* 16:57 <+Courtney|> Okay, well, now that that's over, can we get back to MY interview? 16:57 <@ChefHatchet> Oop, looks like we're out of time! 16:57 <+Courtney|> I'm sorry, WHAT? 16:58 <@ChefHatchet> I SAID, that's all the time we've got for this week. 16:58 <@ChefHatchet> So, shut your mouth, Type-A Princess Wannabe. 16:58 <+Courtney|> UGH! But my INTERVIEW! 16:58 <@ChefHatchet> You'll have time to speak in the next aftermath show. 16:58 <@ChefHatchet> And as for the viewers, make sure to tune in to Studio Drama's first challenge, hosted by Chris McLean next week! 16:58 <+Courtney|> BUT! 16:59 * ChefHatchet pushes Courtney off-screen with one hand. 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> You guys'll be seeing Camp Drama's fourteen fan-favorites, including our winner, Geoff, and Gwen, last season's runner-up! 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> Who will be eliminated next time, on the teens' first day? And what does Chris have in store for our castmates? 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> Find out next time, on another nail-biting episode of... 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> STUDIO! 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> DRAMA! 17:00 <@ChefHatchet> -- END -- A A A